Classification of patients with PCOS relies on cumbersome laboratory and ultrasound evaluations. This study will examine the role of outpatient urine testing (full alpha subunit and c-peptide) compared with other endocrine abnormalities (detected with frequent blood testing, oral glucose tolerance tests) known to be associated with PCOS. The overall goal is to validate outpatient biochemical tests as a means of defining discrete pathophysiologic subtypes of PCOS patients precisely and accurately.